hygardfandomcom-20200213-history
S3 E8
Summary Fighting out on deck as the two boats clash together. Breanne is a badass, and also the target. Many raiders are thrown overboard. Adelais kills one and feels a wash of relief from her old scar. Tektite unleashes a horrific gas cloud onto the other boat. Appearances In order of appearance * crew with less-than-good intentions (raiders) * Greta * Stevens * Adelais * Prince * Tektite * Breanne Locations The Sea * Lobo's Teeth * Raider's boat Quote of the Week None Events The barbed ballista bolt projectile shatters and rips through the mast! Overshot the bolt on a chain is slowly being dragged back and appears to be hooked. Greta is instantly awoken. Stevens makes the educated guess that they are under attack. Adelais continues to sleep. Prince uses booming voice to alert the vessel. Adelais sleeps some more while Tektite emerges as Greta, tetsubo drawn, hurtles past. His noise mouth is enough to wake Adelais. On deck Prince draws his Wingbow and fires off a shot in the direction of the taut chain. This radiant arrow makes contact with something in the storm at the end of the chain. Greta informs Adelais of the situation. She shouts at him still sleepy at why he would not have woken her. She scrambles to get dressed as swiftly and efficiently as possible. Greta doubles back to get some gear on at the suggestion from Adelais. “Buckle up!” Prince has one foot on the hooked ballista bolt and fires a point-blank Wingbow arrow into the joint connecting the chain. Mr. Stevens prepares to climb his way up onto the deck through the ship. Brieanne appears in the hallway next to the others who are helping each other into their respective armour. She is in a massive furry cloak (with not much underneath?) and a weapon poking out. Greta shouts at the passing figure “the ship is under attack, you might have lost something wooden”, she replies “it’s a boat!” Brieanne gets up on deck as Prince fires another arrow into the chain joint. Quickly assessing the situation she whips out a tiny telescope. Looks over past the chain. Taking a few steps back down yelling “get everyone back on deck, we’re going to need another boat!” Stevens begins his ascent. Wingbow dismissed Prince draws a scimitar and wrenches the bolt free of the chain. The chain drops headlessly and drags itself back into the direction of the aggressing ship. Brieanne takes the helm, turning the ship directly towards the aggressor. Emerging from the hatch, quickly accessing the situation, Mr. Stevens grabs the chain! The rival boat grows steadily closer. The stragglers arrive up on deck with the group are now together. As the boat is turning another ballista bolt hits the back of the boat. A slightly bigger boat draws into view sidling up to the Lobo’s Teeth. Stevens sees there are a bunch of guys manning what seem to be three siege weapons. He relays the information. Prince asks for someone to deal with the hooked bolt in the rear. Greta shouts that it is too far down and “... it has fucked up your room!” The group can now see shapes of people through the rain on the rival vessel. Stevens let go of the chain so he can reach around to his back and unpack his own ballista. Brieanne yells in response “...don’t damage their ship, we are as good as dead in this one!” Prince summons his glaive spiritual weapon onboard the rival vessel forcing several of the crew to drop ropes and attempt to combat it. With a target now vulnerable he redraws his Wingbow and fires a shot wounding an enemy. Brieanne leaves the helm and readies an action while the rivals drag the boat nearer to them. It is clear that these are mortal men… Prince can see that these guys are pretty hench. Adelais prays to Ebere and shoots out a magical shot to Tektite, Stevens and Prince who now have a magical unicorn horn upon their foreheads (blessed). Stevens loads a massive spear into his own siege-weapon. The maiden shot sails high above the enemy vessel (much to their surprise). Mr. Stevens then begins to tinker with the weapon’s settings. Tektite walks up to the side rail and begins to hock up for a while. Eventually he spits up a big streamy acid blob and aims it at the raiders. It hits and almost burns a person’s face off who wails in pain. Greta readies to repel borders. Prince’s glaive continues to buzzsaw around until it is met in combat. Another arrow from the Wingbow misses its mark. Brieanne continues to brace unsheathed her sword which is a bone blade. The hilt is shockingly ordinary. The raiders begin to line over. Greta literally plays baseball and uppercut smashes one of them into the ocean shouting “NOOOOOO!!!” as he plummets in. Adelais rallies a parry asking “Why are you doing this?!” Some poor soul lands on the boat and gets Stevens. They swing across and get plucked out of the air and grappled by Stevens. Brieanne cuts someone's rope so they smash into the side of the ship instead of boarding. A raider turns around and gets squinty to view Tektite in front of him. The dragon hucks some more and spits some acid, however this guy manages to dodge out of the way. The raiders (11) have orcs in their number some are armed with hatchets after standing under some of the lanterns on the Lobo Teeths deck. Greta swings his tetsubo first to no effect, but retries with greater gusto hitting the guy harder breaking his collarbone. “For the honour of… !!!” Onboard the other vessel the glaive wins the ground against a raider. Attempting to defend drawing his sword back it is shot by a Wingbow arrow. Unable to defend the glaive buzzsaws through the defenseless target. Brieanne clashes in combat swinging her sword, but her arm is caught by another as the melee continues. “Those guys” unleash their attack now onboard striking out at Brieanne, Tektite, Greta and Adelais who winces as each hit makes her scar burns. Brieanne seems to be attracting more attention. The Paladin from Stormroque thumps the butt of her sword into the broken collarbone of the one raider who drops dead. Adelais suddenly comes over sereen and feels good for a moment. (the tally is cleared!) Stevens stomps over to the other side of the boat in the meantime with “Get out.” lobs the grappled raider off the side of the boat into the briny deep while brushing his giant golem hands clean. Two raiders turn towards Tektite and he spits in their eyes blinding them. One of them tries to counter attack, but instead stumbles and falls off the boat. Tektite tricked the other guy towards the rails, and he went to attack and starts losing his balance against the rails. Fighting back-to-back with Adelais, Greta he smashes the tetsubo into one guys face and then swung to dislocate his knee. The guy crumbles to the floor, but is still conscious. Besh pounces in from the side and picks him up like a ragdoll smears him across the deck. Prince jumps down from the helm drawing his scimitars and sneak attacking the nearest raider to him, part of the group attacking Brieanne, and lands a few cutting blows. The guy stands his ground until the glaive comes spinning back over from the other ship. Unhappy and defiant, the guy backhands Prince across the face. Brieanne now with a free arm, unleashes her sword right into this guy’s skull. Meanwhile Greta and Adelais take some more punishment before eight more raiders swing over! Sword! Adelais runs through an enemy through the ribs. There are innocents on this boat and she is determined to protect them. Mr. Stevens activates his tactical subroutines as his eyes glow red. A big green gassy cloud descends upon the denizens of the opposing vessel. Obscured the other group fade from view. Tektite is pleased with himself. Greta, as one of the orcs swings in, loops his tetsubo around his head and headbutts him into the deck. Following up the legendary Witch Hunter releases one hand off the tetsubo and haymakers another guy square in the face. After credits From the other ship is a deadly hissing fog with a lot of coughing and spluttering, bulky silhouettes trying to waft it away. There is a lighter high pitched cough as well. Camera pans down: some kind of ferret emerges, every step is wincing, but he is dragging a similarly affected orc by the hair. Between coughs and wheezes the orc says “Lobo curse you and your captain!” He is quickly cut off when Pabu stabs him in the eye. Category:Episode